


WHUMP TO KINK TOBER 2020 DAY 20

by CuteCabaret



Series: WHUMP TO KINK TOBER 2020 [19]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Alt Prompt, F/F, Femslash, Kinktober 2020, PWP, Whumptober 2020, alternate prompt, boob play in general, femmeslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteCabaret/pseuds/CuteCabaret
Summary: Narcissa and Filaurel spend a lazy afternoon together toying with each others' chests.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: WHUMP TO KINK TOBER 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950670
Kudos: 6





	WHUMP TO KINK TOBER 2020 DAY 20

**Author's Note:**

> Using an alternate kink prompt from pabstbeerpussy's 2019 kinktober. This one is VERY skewed towards kink and the next few days are gonna be kind of repeats on theme as I try to get things to fit, sorry about that. This one is short and sweet and soft though. Oh and rushes are like these reed things they put on the floors of castles to keep it clean and stuff.
> 
> Prompt: Medieval and Titty Fucking/Breast play. More breast play really, due to the circumstances.
> 
> Comments are appreciated!

It was not every day that she was both free from lessons and Filaurel had a long break in between her duties at the same time, and Narcissa was eager to take advantage of the ideal schedule match up. Finding a secluded spot in the castle proved a little tricky, since she’d been seen up and about, so retiring to her chambers while the sun was still in the sky would be cause for alarm. But it was always busy somewhere, there were always eyes watching inside, so they had to make do with the courtyard. A hidden little cove, surrounded by statuary and foliage, and there were no prying eyes in sight. Perfect.

There was still the matter of what, exactly, to do. It had to be something they could abort at a moment’s notice, yet just sitting there and kissing alone wasn’t enough. Narcissa slyly began to undo Filaurel’s bodice, pulling away the chemise underneath until she grabbed a cupful of the elf’s ample bosom.

“If you’re sure about this…” Filaurel warned. This probably wasn’t as discreet as she’d hoped but they always had the alibis that it was a hot, humid summer, and since there were no men around, it was simply cooling off. Or something. Or that Narcissa was just enjoying adolescent exploration with a partner with whom she could theoretically do whatever she pleased – Filaurel really hoped it pleased her to fondle her breasts the way she was, fingers splayed over the nipples and digging in and squeezing, because she really wanted it to continue. It’s not like at this age, she was even betroth- oh, right there, yes…. “More…” She forced out, face getting flushed, biting her lips to keep from making any noise at the way Narcissa was running her finger around the tips of her pointed ears.

Narcissa pulled the fabric away even more, until Filaurel’s full chest was on display, pressing her face right in the middle of them, and Filaurel tried to move even closer, relishing how Narcissa’s tongue felt lapping against her nipples, steadily growing harder. She squeezed her breasts together, trying to create the ideal pressure against Narcissa’s tongue, and Narcissa’s hums of delight made heat pool in her stomach. Then, her lady pulled away and she felt the warm breeze make goosebumps on her skin.

“This is a bad angle…” Narcissa admitted. “We have to take turns and can’t exactly play together, but…” She glanced around. Still no intruders, and Filaurel’s superior elf hearing would have heard if someone was coming, right? So she tore open her own embroidered bodice, slipping the silk lace out and resting it on the stone bench and helping her maid pull down her own chemise until pale pink nipples peeked out from above the fabric. Her chest was smaller in volume, everything perky and petite, but it was no less satisfying for Filaurel to cup a handful and marvel at how gentle prodding and poking made Narcissa flush pink and clench her legs together under her skirts. She was a lot more aggressive, practically shoving Filaurel’s mouth to her nipple as she buried her fingers in Fi’s dark hair, toying at her braid, but still shy with her own expression of pleasure as Fi sucked and nibbled on a nipple. The only feedback Filaurel was getting was the changes in the pressure of Narcissa’s feedback on her scalp, growing faster the more Fi toyed with her breasts, licking one nipple slow and tortuously and rubbing the other with her palm, firm, hard, and quick. Neither of them thought this would be enough for either of them to finish, but Filaurel was a little impressed at how much she could make Narcissa squirm and whisper begs of continuance in her ear by just touching a nipple just so or just running her fingers along the sides of her breasts in this specific way, dragging the pads of her fingers inward to make a circle around her areola, and it made Fi wish it was safe to have Narcissa’s fingers buried deep inside of her, and not just teasing her scalp. The stone would at least hide the traces of her arousal, even if somebody were to come along in the next ten minutes or so.

It wasn’t quite an orgasm, but Narcissa did peak a little bit, tensing for a moment, and then softly pulled Fi away from her chest. Judging by the position of the shadows on the ground, this was about as far as they could go before they were both expected elsewhere. “Later tonight.” Narcissa promised between pants, slowly letting Filaurel put her back together and relace her up, before doing the same to her maid with fingers that still trembled a little. “Later tonight, we’ll finish what we started here.” She stooped to pour water from the fountain onto her face, via her hands, trying to calm down just a little from how flushed and bothered she was, but Fi still felt that could be blamed on burgeoning womanhood. She herself would probably blame it on the heat if anybody asked, since they did work up a sweat anyway, and she had the excuse of physical labor to fall back on. They stood up together, and Fi took her hand. It wasn’t long before the cobblestone path led them away from their hidden secret sanctuary back to the main castle grounds at large, and though she could feel Narcissa’s grip on her fingers tighten, not a single soul even paid them a second glance, let alone asked them what they were up to. They made it to the castle door, and then they had to go their separate ways for the time being.

“Remember, tonight!” Narcissa reminded.

“Of course, my lady.” Filaurel gave the appropriate curtsy, even if it always made Narcissa frown, but in public like this, they had to play by the class rules. “I’ll be there.” Then she was off to the market to see if she could acquire fresh rushes to replace the old ones with – there were parts of the castle still left with the ones from last season – and Narcissa made her way to her next lesson.


End file.
